Donum Ex Vicis
by Baroness of Slytherin
Summary: 2010/9/30: New chapter up!  Tavington, Tarleton, Hanger and friends.  The Tavingtons Family story.
1. Chapter 1

**Donum Ex Vicis**

**Latin Translation: "Gift From Time."**

**Title of Story**

**2010 July 23**

**A/N: ****Explanation of title and its translation. In addition, the prologue will follow this. Do enjoy! And remember, please R/R! Thank you kindly.**

**The Baroness**

~~WT~~

**Prologue**

**Lady Georgiana Tavington opened the huge oak door to see two men standing upon the steps. She studied both for a moment, then nodded and allowed them to enter into the Hall. Between them, they carried a massive wooden crate.**

"**What would this be?" She asked the man closest to her.**

"**For you, madam." He replied.**

"**And from whom would it be?"**

**They both shrugged.**

"**Madam, I do not ask who sends these, I just bring them to their destinations." The larger of the two answered in a thick Yorkshire accent.**

**Georgiana nodded.**

"**You may go." She motioned to the door.**

**Neither moved at first.**

"**Might you want one of us to open it, madam?"**

**She shook her head.**

"**That is what I have servants for. As I said, you may go."**

**Both men nodded. They left quickly, slamming the oak door behind them.**

**Georgiana stood there for a long time, staring at the crate. What could possibly be in it? Who could have sent her this? And, **_**why?**_

**After a moment, she went to the bell pull that hung near the fireplace. She tugged on it twice, and returned the crate.**

**Seconds later, a male servant appeared from out of nowhere. He bowed deeply to Georgiana.**

"**Madam."**

**She pointed at the crate.**

"**I wish for you to open it, Henry."**

"**Of course, madam. I must find the right tool to open it."**

**Georgiana nodded. Henry disappeared thru a door in the massive entrance hall. Shortly thereafter, he returned carrying a small bar.**

"**Madam?" He looked to her.**

"**Open it, Henry. I am eager to see what is in it."**

**He smiled and set to work. Minutes later, after much straining and cursing, he had removed the lid of the crate. He stood back to allow Georgiana to have access.**

**She peered inside the crate. She could see the gilt edges of what looked to be a frame. Where there was a frame, there would be a painting.**

"**Henry, please remove the object from this crate. However, do be careful with it. I believe it to be a painting of some sort."**

"**Yes, madam."**

**Henry slowly began to remove the object from its nest. Once removed, he turned it to face Georgiana.**

**She gasped in surprise.**

"**My God." She whispered.**

**Henry stood holding the massive painting. He looked vaguely surprised.**

"**Madam?"**

**Georgiana moved closer to the painting. She reached out to touch it, but quickly drew back her hand. She stepped back from it, and motioned to Henry to follow her.**

**She entered the library swiftly and went to stand before the huge marble fireplace. She tilted her head slightly, studying the painting that hung over the mantle.**

"**Henry, I want that painting removed, and the new one hung in its place."**

**Henry shifted his weight beneath the painting he still carried.**

"**Now, madam?"**

"**Yes, now."**

"**Of course." He leaned the painting carefully against the chaise and disappeared from the room. Moments later he returned, and with him, another male servant.**

**They set to work immediately. They carefully removed the painting from above the fireplace, and in its place, they hung the new one.**

**Georgiana stood back and admired the new painting. Again, she gasped.**

"**Madam?" Henry asked softly.**

"**Do you know who that is, Henry?"**

**The old servant turned and studied the man in the painting. He did look familiar, but a name eluded Henry.**

"**No, madam."**

**Georgiana smiled slowly.**

"**That is the Tavington family's illustrious ancestor."**

**Henry once again studied the man in the painting. He wore the uniform of the Royal Dragoons. He held his helmet tucked under his right arm, his left hand resting on an open map. The man's ice blue eyes seemed to glitter ominously even in the painting.**

**He had heard about this man often enough. He knew his Lady's habits…he knew where she went every other evening.**

**Henry tilted his head slightly and continued to stare at the painting.**

**When the old servant did not answer, Georgiana laughed.**

"**Ah yes, I do see that you know of him. You do, know his name?"**

**Henry nodded.**

"**He is the Colonel, is he not?"**

**Georgiana clapped her hands together softly.**

"**Oh he is indeed the Colonel!"**

**The servant smiled.**

"**Who could have sent this madam?"**

**She shook her head sadly.**

"**I cannot tell you that, Henry. But whoever did, I am quite thankful."**

"**Yes, I can see that you are." Henry turned to leave. "I shall just take away the crate, we can use it for firewood."**

**Georgiana nodded absently at him. When she did not reply, Henry left the room.**

**Moments later, he had returned.**

"**Madam?"**

**She turned to look at him.**

"**What is it, Henry?"**

**He held out a folded piece of parchment.**

"**This was inside the crate, madam."**

**Georgiana took it from him.**

"**Thank you. You may go."**

**He nodded and left.**

**She studied the parchment for a long time. It looked very old, not parchment from this particular year. In fact, as she turned it over in her hands, it became quite clear to her, that this parchment came from a different century altogether.**

**She broke the wax seal and opened the parchment. She stared down at it for what seemed like an eternity.**

**Finally, she tore her gaze from the letter, and looked up at the painting. She smiled slowly and coldly, and returned her gaze to the parchment in her hands.**

"_**My Beautiful Lady Georgiana,**_

_**It has been quite some time since you last saw me. How thoughtless of me! I do hope you find this painting in its proper condition, as it took me considerable amounts of time to send it. I feel that it is now the time for you to have it. You came of age several years ago, and the painting is rightfully yours.**_

**Georgiana smiled. **_**He was thoughtless! He should have come to visit her before now! Her mother had her first visit when she was younger then Georgiana, her grandmother still younger.**_

_**I do hope you will receive me kindly, my dear? I am looking forward to visiting with you, as we have much to discuss.**_

**She grinned faintly and glanced at the painting.**

_**Of great importance, my lady, is that concerning your future granddaughter…**_

**She stared at it.**

…_**and, my future betrothed.**_

**She knew this would be coming. Her mother had explained it all some years ago.**

_**Once the painting is in your possession, I shall arrive shortly thereafter. I look forward to spending ample time with you.**_

_**Your Servant,**_

_**Colonel William Tavington**_

**She looked up at the painting and smiled slowly.**

"**I eagerly await your arrival, you handsome man!"**

**She heard the brass knocker on the oak doors, and turned to stare in its direction. Her smile was now cold and excited.**

**The devil had come home again.**


	2. Birth and IntentionsOlivia Is Born

**Olivia Tavington**

"I have a granddaughter?"

"Yes, madam, you have a granddaughter."

"He will be pleased."

~Lady Georgiana Tavington 1988 March 20~

**~WT~**

Lady Georgiana Tavington stood in the dark hallway of Tavington Hall and waited. Inside the master bedroom, her daughter-in-law had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, and everything was in an uproar. Servants ran back and worth, her grandsons were getting underfoot, and her son was behaving like a mad man.

She stood completely still for a moment. Her vigil now over, she descended the long staircase to the first floor, and went directly to the library. Once there, she went to stand in front of the massive marble fireplace, head held high.

Georgiana studied the painting that hung over the fireplace. She studied the man in the painting, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"I have a beautiful granddaughter." She spoke to the man in the painting. "Her name is Olivia. Olivia Georgiana _Tavington_."

She had not expected the man to answer this, but was pleasantly surprised when he did just that.

"I know, Georgiana."

She turned from the painting to see him standing near the long windows looking out into the gardens. He turned his head slightly, and smiled at her.

"I did not expect you, Colonel. She was just born only moments ago."

Colonel Tavington nodded.

"I know, my dear. I was there to hear her first cries." He smiled again. "She is beautiful, Georgiana. Just like her g_randmother_."

Georgiana laughed.

"You will make me blush, Colonel!"

"Is that such a terrible thing, my love?"

"No, of course not. It is never a terrible thing to hear you, William." She smiled warmly.

Tavington moved away from the windows and towards her. When he was within reach of her, he reached out and pulled her to him. She melted into his embrace.

"This is a wonderful day, Georgiana! Another female has been born into the Tavington family…"

Georgiana sighed softly.

"There have been others…"

He snickered.

"But none since you, my dear. Olivia is the first full-blooded female to be born into our family. You were the last, until now. She is exquisite!"

Georgiana laughed again.

"That she is! She is perfect in every way…I am hoping she does not take after…"

William put a finger to her lips.

"Her parents?"

Georgiana nodded.

"Yes, I do not want my granddaughter to take after either of them! They are worthless fools! I cannot believe I gave birth to that horrid monster of a man!"

William hugged her tightly to him, smoothing her hair back and hushing her with a quick kiss. She sighed deeply.

"He is a Tavington male, and of course he is a monster! Even I…"

"No!" She hissed at him. "Never say that, William! You were never a horrid man! If you were, would I entrust my beloved granddaughter to you? Would I have entrusted _myself_ to you? You were the only male to come out of this family, who was not a disgrace to it!"

"I died, so therefore I had not a chance to disgrace it, Georgiana! What of your grandsons? Are they too, a disgrace?"

"It is too early to tell, William. They are only twelve and seventeen. Time enough to see how they will turn out. One can pray that they will not take after the rest of the males in this family, especially, their own father. As for Olivia, I intend to raise her myself. I will not allow those two fools to rear her into one of them…"

"Yes, my dear…" William said.

"I would rather drown her now, then to let them have anything to do with her." Georgiana snarled.

"Tell me, how will you take her from her mother? Will she not fight for her child?"

"No." Georgiana said.

"And you are certain of this?"

"Vivian will _not_ fight me on this, William. She knows better than to go up against me. As for my son," Georgiana's face went dark, "He has no say in what happens to his child. Even if he did…"

William studied her for a second.

"Your son does not want his own daughter? He is indeed, a foolish man not to want such a beautiful creature!"

Georgiana ignored this.

"When Olivia comes of age…"

"We shall marry, of course." William stated.

"Indeed so. It is a day that I hope to live to see! But before that…"

"Yes?"

"Your first child will have been born."

William smiled slowly at the thought.

"By the time Olivia is of age, when she is twenty-two…our child will be just three years of age. We will marry soon thereafter."

"This has been a very long time in coming, William. It is a moment I never thought I would see."

He nodded curtly.

"Yes, I never imagined I would see it, either. When you were the last Tavington female born…no, I never thought I would see this day."

Georgiana smiled thoughtfully.

"I never thought I would live to see _you_."

William chuckled softly.

"And now that you have, what say you about it?"

"Such a wonderful moment when you first came to me. Mother always told me about you. About our illustrious ancestor, Colonel William Tavington…"

"What else did she tell you? Or, should I say, _failed_ to tell you?"

Georgiana grinned.

"Mother told me everything about you. Granted, in telling the story of the Tavington family, she just _had_ to tell about you! How you lived, your military career…" She lowered her eyes slightly and sighed. "How you died. That when you did, it left a huge gap in our family. You were to be the one to raise our family from the ashes of what Alistair did to the family."

William nodded.

"Yes, I know I was to be the one…I never meant to die, but one cannot help what happens in war."

"Bah!" She spat defiantly.

"Georgiana…" He began.

"Damn those American rebels!"

He smiled.

"Really Georgiana! There are Americans in our family! They are not all bad, are they?"

She stared oddly at him.

"Did you know, William Tavington, that Benjamin Martin's widow, Charlotte married one of our cousins?"

He looked truly surprised by this.

"No, I did not know. Which cousin?"

"Franklin Tavington. Such a lovely man. He actually wooed her while Martin was still very much alive! They sent letters back and forth for years. Then Martin passed, and Franklin asked for Charlotte's hand in marriage. He sent for her to come to England. They married not long after she arrived."

"Children?" William asked.

"None. By that time, she was well beyond her childbearing years. Her children with Martin were already grown and had families of their own. I believe they just wanted a companion in their old age! I always thought it rather odd, that the widow of the man, who killed you, would marry into your family!"

"How did Charlotte feel about this?" Tavington motioned for Georgiana to sit. He helped her over to the chaise, and once she was seated, he sat down beside her.

Georgiana smiled pleasantly.

"From what my grandmother said about Charlotte, the poor woman spent her remaining years seeking the family's forgiveness for her late husband killing you. I think, while she was married to him, she grew to despise him. By that time, of course, she had been corresponding with Franklin. I am certain he had quite a bit to do with how she felt."

The Colonel grinned at this.

"Are you telling me, my dear Georgiana, that Charlotte Selton actually grew to like me? I killed two of her nephews! I would think she had reason enough, to hate me."

Georgiana shook her head.

"What I am saying, William, is that she _understood_, why you did what you did. I am not saying she approved of it. I very much doubt she ever approved of something like that, but she grew to understand that it was a time of war, and in war, those things do happen. Unlike her late husband, Benjamin Martin, that is. He seemed to have forgotten his own atrocities that he committed during his time spent in the French Indian war. The men, women and children _he_ had killed were pushed back into the darkest recesses of his mind. He made Charlotte believe he was not capable of such things. Poor woman not only believed him, but actually f_orgave_ him for it!"

William laughed.

"Well, at least she finally came to her senses about Martin."

Georgiana nodded in agreement.

"Yes, she did. There is one of her journals in the family vault. You really should read it, William. She spoke often of you in it…"

"Most likely it was harsh?"

"Oh no, she spoke kindly of you. She seemed rather sad, that she had to meet you under such horrid circumstances. In fact she wrote had the two of you met under different circumstances, she would have…"

Georgiana's words trailed off. William watched her for a moment. There was something she had wanted to say, but was unsure of how to say it.

"What did she say, my dear?"

"She said she would have married _you_."

William blinked.

"Oh? I did not have anything against her, other than that, she harboured Benjamin Martin's children. Needless to say, I died by the hand of her husband."

"She was not your intended, William. Fate had far different plans for you." Georgiana replied coolly.

He nodded. A soft smile curled at his lips.

"Olivia Georgiana is my intended, and the future mother of my children. I was not meant to marry before this time."

Georgiana contemplated his words. She wondered if he knew more than what he was telling her. If the Colonel could see into his own future and that of his bride to be, what did he actually see? Was she not privy to her granddaughter's future?

"Will the painting be passed down to my granddaughter?" She asked after a moment.

Tavington nodded.

"It will be her's by right. Just as I sent it to you, she will possess it, as well."

"But, it hangs over the fireplace!"

"Yes, and it will remain where it is, my dear. When she comes of age, it shall belong to her…"

"As well as the Hall?"

"Yes." The Colonel said dryly. "Until that time, you are Mistress of the Hall and the painting."

"And?"

He sighed deeply.

"Once Olivia and I are married, it will be _ours_."

"You will finally be master of Tavington Hall. After all these years…"

"Olivia will be the Mistress…she will not be deprived of her rightful inheritance, Georgiana."

"My fool of a son thinks _he_ is Master of the Hall!"

Tavington sneered coldly.

"Perhaps, Colonel Tavington, you should set him right about it? He could direly use a lesson in the rules of war."

"Do not worry, my love, he will receive one in due course. However, for now, allow him his stupid dreams. Olivia Georgiana is my priority. She is my heart, my soul…my world. The man, who sired her, is of no great importance."

"And never has been of any great importance." Georgiana said ruefully. "I have despised my own child from the very moment he was born! Is that terribly wrong of me?"

He shook his head.

"No, Georgiana, it is not such a terrible thing. I have watched him, and I can see how you feel this way. As I said, he is of no great importance to me."

"What am I to do about him, William?"

"Send him away if you must. You said you would not allow him to come near Olivia. After he has spent this evening with his wife, they are _not_ to be near her again! You said yourself, they are fools, and fools will not raise my future wife! And," His eyes glittered coldly, "I will not have fools for grandparents to my children…if anything should happen to Olivia or me…."

"Who would raise the children then?"

"I have already seen to that, my love. Captain Borden and his wife will raise them if anything should happen to us."

"They have agreed to this?"

"Yes. The Captain and his wife are quite capable to raise my children. I trust no one else in this."

She grinned thoughtfully.

"I can only assume by that time, I shall have passed on, myself?"

"Oh my darling you shall live to be quite a lovely age!"

Georgiana laughed delightfully.

"I do hope so! I dearly wish to see my great-grandchildren!"

"You will, my sweet." He kissed her temple lightly.

She looked at him for a moment. His usually icy blue eyes now glittered warmly in the dim light of the library. How handsome he was. Had she not married Tobias…

"You would have married someone else, Georgiana. You know that you were never meant to marry me. That was not what Fate had decided. We would have been foolish to go against what was already a determined destiny."

Georgiana nodded sadly.

"I know, William. You cannot blame me for wishful fantasies."

He smiled gently at her.

"No, I shall begrudge you that. Still you were quite happy with Tobias, were you not?"

"Yes, of course I was happy with him…"

"Leave well enough alone, my love."

Georgiana sighed.

"Fine, I shall leave it be."

Again, he smiled at her.

"Be happy for your precious granddaughter. The day will come soon for us to marry. Be happy for _us._"

When she did not reply to this, he hugged her tightly to him, and then let her go.

"Be happy for us, Georgiana. If not out of your love with both of us, but knowing she will be well protected from any who seek to harm her. From now until she is finally my wife…"

"And after she is? Will that loving protection of yours end?"

He glared sternly at her.

"Of course it shall not end! Do not be a fool, Georgiana Tavington! I have protected this family for well over two hundred years! I have waited for Olivia to finally be born! I will not allow anything, or anyone, to harm her! You would be utterly stupid to believe I would allow such a thing!"

Georgiana glared back at him in much the same way he had. She had never been afraid of the Colonel, but sometimes, he simply pushed her beyond all reason.

"I never meant for you to think such things, William Tavington! I would willingly give up everything, to see that both you and Olivia are happy and well protected. I am _not_ like the other Tavington females…I am not ignorant, nor am I stupid. I inherited my intelligence from you! Why would I even begin to throw that away?"

The Colonel shook his head slowly. How stubborn she was.

_Just like him._

Would Olivia be like them both? Or, would she simply be like her mother? He hoped the child would grow to be like Georgiana. Her beauty was renowned among the family members.

"She will be as beautiful, if not more so, then I." She smiled knowingly.

"Of that, I am most certain, my lady."

He turned from her and walked to the windows once more.

"I must go and see my granddaughter…" She said.

The Colonel nodded absently.

"When will you see her again?" Georgiana inquired.

"When all have retired to their beds. I will go to see her in the nursery."

Georgiana grinned slowly.

"Of course. It would not be a wise choice to visit Olivia when that fool who sired her is about."

Tavington chuckled coldly at this.

"A lesson in the rules of war…remember that, my lady."

An icy sneer curled at the corners of Georgiana's mouth.

"Never, William. He deserves the lesson. But," She moved towards where he stood gazing out at the night. "Do be careful around Byron. He may be a mere fool, but he is a dangerous one."

Colonel Tavington sneered.

"He can do me no harm, Georgiana. I, however, can harm _him._"

"Regardless, William, do be careful. Think of Olivia…"

"I am, and I shall. She is my heart, my soul and my world. She is a _Tavington._"

Georgiana smiled.

"Yes, that is quite true…"

The Colonel waved this away.

"And, she is _mine._"


	3. Ten Years

**Ten Years-1998 August**

"Do not underestimate her, Colonel. She is far more like you then even you realize."

~Vivian Tavington~

**~WT~**

Ten-year-old Olivia Tavington had been playing contently in the garden outside the library. After awhile, she grew tired of the dolls, the tea set and took herself back into the library. She half expected her grandmother to be reading there, but soon found that the room was empty.

As she fingered several of the books, she began to wonder once again, about her family. Olivia had never shown much interest in it before, but this was just simply an outward appearance. In reality, she had read all she could, sometimes two and three times. No one, other than her grandmother, knew of this. Olivia kept her acute fascination with the Tavington family to herself.

Stopping in front of a low shelf, she pulled a large volume from it, and went to sit in front of the fireplace. She studied the book in silence for a long time. Opening it, she quickly turned to one particular photo, a painting of a very distinguished and handsome man.

Olivia stared at it for a moment, and then lifted her gaze to the painting above the fireplace. This was the exact same painting as in the book, and she would have known it anywhere. She often found herself coming to the library just to sit and stare at the man in the painting.

Grandmother Georgiana had once caught her staring longingly at the painting. Olivia had expected her to rebuke her for doing so. Much to Olivia's delight, her grandmother simply began to explain all about the man. It was from that moment on, that Olivia found herself fascinated.

And, _in love_.

She was torn from this memory by the roar of her father's voice. She jumped up quickly from the chair and turned to face him.

How she hated this man who had sired her.

"How dare you sit and stare at that painting! Have you not been told to stay away from it? Why are you so damned disobedient?" He snarled.

Whereas Olivia had been a content little ten-year-old girl playing with her dolls, she now bristled with fury and anger. It made her appear far older then her ten years.

"I will stare at him if I want to! You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do!"

Byron Tavington stared dumbfounded at her. How could she speak to him in such an insolent manner?

"This is entirely your grandmother's fault!" He hissed. "Had I not allowed her to raise you…"

"How dare you insult my grandmother!" Olivia balled her fists.

"She raised you to be just like her! Defiant, cold and disobedient! I should have known better."

"Thankfully, _grandmother_ knew better…"

Byron raised his hand to strike his daughter. He never even came close to doing so. Before either knew what was happening, Byron was lifted off his feet and flung across the room. He landed in a heap against the wall.

Colonel William Tavington quickly crossed the room, grabbed Byron by his collar, and drug him back to his feet.

"You will not touch her!" Tavington growled.

Byron struggled to free himself from the Colonel's grip. When he found that he could not, he simply glared hatefully at him.

Olivia stood silently watching as Colonel Tavington shook her father violently. Had she actually loved her father in any way, she would have stopped it. But, as she hated Byron more than anything, she enjoyed watching her guardian and saviour threaten the man who sired her.

"How dare you!" Byron sputtered.

"How dare _I_? I believe you have this terribly wrong. It is not I, who has dared to strike Lady Olivia! _You_ are the fool who meant to do her harm."

Byron glared steadily at the Colonel.

"She is my daughter! I will punish her as I see fit! And you, sir, will not stop me!"

Colonel Tavington tightened his grip on Byron's collar. Olivia smiled slightly, as her father's face went from a bright scarlet, to a sickening blue.

Tavington pulled Byron closer his face only inches away.

"In my day, you ignorant bastard, I would have had you hung!"

Byron laughed suddenly.

"By all means, _Colonel_ Tavington, try and hang me now! You would not get away with such atrocities in England! This is not your day and age, and therefore, you have no authority here!"

"That is where I do believe you are wrong, Byron .Both Colonel Tavington and Byron looked to see who had spoken. Georgiana stood just inside the doors, hands on her hips, and a cold sneer planted firmly on her face.

"Georgiana…" Tavington began.

"Do be quiet, William." She said softly. She turned her frosty glare upon her son, who had ceased his struggles against the Colonel, and now was staring at his mother hatefully.

"Byron you are a genius at being a bloody fool! I took Olivia away from you because you could not be trusted to raise her in the proper manner! And, because I could not trust you with her safety! The fault lies only with _you_! I did not trust you then, and I do not trust you now."

Byron Tavington stared at his mother in disbelief.

"Yet, you trust _him_?" He replied coldly. "Old woman, your trust is sadly misplaced!"

"You will not speak to Lady Georgiana in that manner…" Tavington shook Byron.

"I will speak to her as I please!" Bryon gasped. The Colonel's grip had tightened once again.

"No, you will not." Tavington snarled at him.

"William, please remove your grip from my fool of a son."

"But, Georgiana…"

"He knows better than to try anything. Not with you here to protect us. He would be utterly stupid to even try."

The Colonel, despite his misgivings, released his grip on him. When he did, Byron crumpled to the floor once more. He glared up at Tavington.

"Why ever did they bring you back here?" Byron hissed. "This family would have been better off, had you just stayed dead!"

A well-aimed kick from the Colonel to the side silenced him quickly.

Georgiana laughed softly at this.

"Why _I_ did not drown you when you were born…yes, this family would have been better off without _you_, Byron Tavington."

"Father would have stopped you!"

Again, Georgiana laughed.

"No, I do not think he would have." She smiled at both Tavington and Olivia. "Being as _he_ was the one who insisted on drowning you, not I. _I_ was the one who stopped him!"

Byron snorted.

"I doubt that, Mother."

Georgiana turned to Olivia.

"Fetch me your grandfather's journal, darling. I wish to prove to this idiot once and for all, that even his own father, despised him."

Olivia nodded and hurried over to one of the bookshelves. She withdrew a large leather book and returned to her grandmother's side. Georgiana smiled down at her.

"Thank you, my dear. Now…" She thumbed thru it until she came to a particular page. When she had found what she was looking for, she went over to her son and shoved it under his nose.

"There you sniveling little fool, read what your father said about you!"

He stared at her for a moment. He looked down at the book in his hands. _Did he really want to know what his own father had thought of him? As if, he had not known already…_

"…_my own son…a monster! How did I sire such a creature? I had so hoped that he would be different…that he would put to rest the sneers of those who despise the Tavington family! But no, he has done nothing but disgrace us even more!"_

"_I have begged and begged the Colonel to reconsider his stand on my son! Nevertheless, to no avail! If only I were such as the Colonel…I would be strong enough to kill the fool, myself. But I am not."_

"_Had my beloved Georgiana married William Tavington instead of me, this monster would not exist. This is my fault. I had hoped he would not be as the others…a false hope if ever there were one! The blame lies entirely with me…Georgiana could not have created this creature. She is too pure…too good…too kindhearted."_

"_The Colonel has returned to the Hall today. He has been gone for three months. He has claimed it was on business to the Crown, but I believe it was so he did not have to deal with my son. I cannot blame him for that. If only my days in the House of Lords kept me away so long. Alas, they do not, and I am forced to return."_

Byron glared at the three staring at him. How he hated them…

"_I found that monster trying to destroy Colonel Tavington's painting today. Georgiana whipped him herself, yet it did nothing to him. He seems to relish in the punishments. Perhaps, if the Colonel had a hand in it…it would be efficient, harsh and brutal. Just what he needs. Despite being his father, I would do nothing to stop the Colonel."_

"_I would encourage him."_

"And you call _me_ the monster?" Byron snarled at his mother. Georgiana merely pointed to the book.

"_Tavington advised me to send Byron away as soon as I can. I have spoken to Georgiana about this, and she agrees. It would be best for all."_

"_That ass struck his mother today. I was away, so I did not know of this until I returned. Tavington took great pleasure in punishing him. Had my foolish brother not stopped the Colonel, he would most certainly have hung him. Damn Edward for interfering!"_

"_And I, his father, took great pleasure knowing the Colonel could have, and would have done just that. I would not weep for the death of a demon. As I know my beloved Georgiana would not."_


	4. Our World Divided

**Our World Divided**

"A family that stands apart will eventually fall together."

~Giovanni Petrolane circa 1640~

**~~WT~~**

Lauren Shaw and Grace Tarleton stood back near the open doors of the crypt. Both watched Olivia in a quiet, respectful manner. Neither wished to interrupt her silent vigil before the casket that contained the remains of her illustrious ancestor.

Colonel William James Edward Tavington.

Grace watched Olivia kneel down before the solid black mahogany casket. The torches in their iron holders cast eerie shadows over the crypt; the many candles that surrounded the casket cast even more shadows.

Lauren glanced at Grace. When she turned to smile silently back, Lauren noticed the emptiness in their friend's eyes.

"Grace?" She nudged her in the side.

Grace turned back and looked at Lauren.

"I know what you're thinking Lauren. We come here every day with her, and it is always the same. We keep a silent vigil to the two hundred plus year old memory of a man who still walks the earth!"

Lauren nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but we are her closest friends. We do what we must to keep her happy! God knows, being a Tavington, there isn't much happiness in her life."

"I know." Grace sighed softly. "Still, why keep this useless vigil? The Colonel is alive and well, and reigning over the Hall. Lady Georgiana barely comes here anymore! Only Olivia continues this tradition."

Lauren turned her gaze to where Olivia still knelt. She admired the woman's values and her quiet way of keeping a century's old tradition alive. Lady Georgiana, Olivia's grandmother, had kept the vigil for nearly seventy years. She had since stopped coming to the family crypt. Though only because the Colonel had requested it of her. He felt she was too old to keep making the treacherous climb to it…the many stairs worried him.

"Colonel Tavington requested that Olivia's grandmother not come here anymore." Lauren remarked.

Grace nodded.

"Still she does come here."

"Only if it is with Olivia or the Colonel."

"Oh I know that, Lauren. He worries about Lady Georgiana. Can't say I blame him any, she _is_ getting on in years."

"Grace Tarleton! What a horrid thing to say about Lady Tavington! I'm certain if she was your grandmother, you would not speak in such a manner about her."

Grace laughed.

"Oh indeed I would! Besides, it's not as if she is my grandmother. My grandmother has been dead for fourteen years now…"

"Yes, and s_he _was old." Lauren grinned.

"Horribly ancient, really. Lady Tavington is what, nearing ninety?"

"I do believe she is. You would not know it though. Not with the way she gets about and how she acts." Grace said in a huff.

Lauren giggled softly.

"Have you seen the way she looks at the Colonel? One would think she is a girl again!"

"I have. Odd behaviour for a woman her age. Nothing will come of it, isn't he betrothed to Olivia?"

Lauren nodded.

"Yes, he is betrothed to Olivia. Has been since she was born. I envy her, you know. He is quite the handsome man."

Grace agreed.

"I do agree there. But, I much prefer my ancestor…"

"The devilishly handsome rogue, Banastre Tarleton?"

Grace blushed.

"Aye 'tis the one! He makes me blush…" She blushed once again.

Lauren nudged her friend knowingly.

"When will he visit again?"

"Before Boxing Day, I suspect. But, he always has something going on, so when he will visit, really is anyone's guess."

"Didn't he ask for your cousin's hand in marriage?" Lauren asked.

"Julia? Yes, he did. She refused him on the grounds that he was not to her liking."

Lauren laughed.

"What? She must be blind!"

"I believe she is. She is also money hungry, and poor Ban didn't have enough for her." Grace fiddled with her necklace. "Did you know he asked for my hand, as well?"

Lauren looked shocked.

"He did? When? Do tell!"

It was Olivia who answered.

"Just last month. Caused quite a scene with Lady Tarleton, too."

Grace blushed and nodded.

"Mother said he needed to wait until my twenty-first birthday."

"Don't see why he would need to wait. Your birthday is in less than a fortnight!" Lauren scowled.

"Oh I know. But mother…"

"Oh please! She is just mad because he didn't ask _her_!" Olivia muttered.

"He did ask her for her blessing…but…"

Olivia threw back her head and laughed coldly.

"That's not what I meant, Grace."

Grace stared at her.

"Well, what did you mean then?"

Olivia laughed again.

"She is mad, simply because he did not ask her to marry him! But because he asked for her daughter's hand, she is going to make him wait."

"Will he wait, Olivia?"

"Of course he will, darling!" Olivia eyed her for a second then added, "However, you need to get this notion of being in love with my brother, out of your head!"

Grace looked dumbfounded by this. Lauren stared at both.

"Grace? In love with Edward? Or is it William?" Lauren asked.

"Edward it is." Olivia grinned faintly. "My brother loves nothing, no one, but his writing and his books. If she was in love with William, I would have her committed."

Grace looked helpless.

"Edward is wonderful, but I don't think he is marriage material…"

"Neither is William. The military is his life. He loves that more than anything."

Lauren smiled slightly.

"William is also a colonel. Strange how that happened. Two Colonel Tavingtons in one family!"

Olivia shrugged half-heartedly.

"True my brother is a colonel."

"Must be difficult when both he and the Colonel are in residence." Grace pointed out.

"Not really, Grace. There is only one true Colonel Tavington. My brother realizes this, and tries not to make too much of his own rank. However, when both are at the Hall…well, only Colonel Tavington is referred to as such. We call my brother, Liam."

"_The_ Colonel doesn't think much of your brother, does he?" Lauren asked.

Olivia shrugged again.

"No, he does not. I do believe he despises him for many reasons. Not that I blame him much for it. Liam can be a prat most of the time."

All three women turned and look at the casket.

"What about Edward? How does the Colonel feel about him?" Lauren placed her hand on the black casket. It felt odd to be standing here, knowing the man who should have been inside the casket, was instead, ruling Tavington Hall.

Olivia laughed slowly.

"He finds Edward tiresome. It's very obviously when Edward is home, that the Colonel makes it his mission, to be elsewhere."

"Where does he take himself off to, Livia?" Grace inquired.

"Usually to one of the other Tavington estates. Lately, he has been at Grave's End…"

"You were there last with him, weren't you?"

"Indeed I was. Such a gloomy place, but I do love it. As does the Colonel."

Grace grinned at Olivia. Why did she still refer to him as the _Colonel_? After all, in a month's time, she would be the new Mrs. Tavington.

"Why do you insist on calling your future husband by his military rank, Livia?"

"Habit, I guess. I've known him as the Colonel since I was a child, and had to show him respect. Not saying I have ceased honouring him with the respect he rightly deserves, but it's a rather difficult habit to break."

"I always call Colonel Tarleton, Ban. He seems to delight in being called by his name." Grace blushed again.

"I do not doubt he is delighted by it. Especially when _you_ call him that!" Lauren snickered.

Grace turned a deep pink at this.

"Really Lauren!"

"What? It's true, you know! The last time he visited Tavington Hall, every time he moved, you turned pink! He'd say something, and you would go all giddy! Come now, you _are_ madly in love with him, aren't you?"

"Lauren!" Grace said in mock horror. Despite this, she laughed.

"You two are horrible!"

Both turned to look at Olivia.

"Please, Livia, you should see _yourself_, when the Colonel is around…" Lauren giggled.

"I know how I am, Lauren Shaw. What woman in their right mind, wouldn't be like that around such a handsome man?"

"Julia." Grace laughed.

"Well your cousin is a bit strange, Grace. If she turns down men such as Banastre Tarleton…at the rate she is going, she'll be unmarried when she's my grandmother's age." Olivia quipped.

"True. She even said she'd turn down Colonel Tavington! He is far too brutal for her liking. How she can even say that, is just proof that she is strange."

"Oh? Why do you say that?" Lauren eyed her.

"The last I heard, my dear cousin Julia, was after Marcus Leland."

"Lord Hastings?" Olivia sneered merely mentioning the name.

"Oh yes, that's the one!" Graced hissed.

Olivia shook her head.

"And she says _my_ Colonel is too brutal? Lord Hastings is notorious for being well _beyond_ brutal."

Olivia sneered coldly.

"Yes, so I have heard. Money he has stolen from various families. My own, included."

"If Julia is just after money, why did she turn down both Colonel Tarleton a_nd_ Colonel Tavington? Both have loads of money, too. Colonel Tavington has several large family estates, as does Tarleton. What more does she want?"

"Weakness, Lauren. Neither Banastre or Col-_William,_ areweak. They both are very strong willed men." Olivia grinned. "Lord Hastings may be a rogue, and a thief, but he is a _weak_ one."

"Besides, Ban and William would not put up with her outside activities." Grace remarked drily.

Olivia and Lauren looked shocked.

"What outside activities?"

Grace shook her head.

"All I have heard, is she has other men."

"Oh?" Lauren nudged Olivia and smirked.

"Several last I heard. Mother mentioned about four or five, but that could just be Mother being polite."

Olivia laughed.

"When has your mother ever been polite?"

"She can be…"

"When there's something in it for her." Lauren snickered.

Grace muttered softly.

"At least she's not like _your_ mother, Lauren Shaw!" She growled.

Lauren simply laughed at this.

"My mother is a bloody whore. I don't recommend that profession to anyone, least of all Lady Tarleton."

"How can you say that about your mother, Lauren?" Olivia couldn't begin to even imagine referring to her grandmother as such.

"Well she is. Why bother candy coating the facts? I mean, she's had eight different men in the last six months! I've been after the same man for the last two years! Now all I need to do is get his bloody attention, before Grace's cousin turns hers from Lord Hastings, to him."

"Lord Morland?" Grace's eyes widened.

"The very one, Gracie darling." Lauren started to the crypt doors. She pulled a packet of cigarettes out of her handbag. "Let's move this outdoors, shall we? I need a smoke."

Olivia grinned.

"Yes, I do believe I could use one, as well."

Grace's eyes widened even more.

"What does the Colonel say about you smoking, Livia? I can't believe he would find that very lady like."

"He doesn't seem to mind it. He smokes on occasion, usually when Edward is here, or Banastre has come to call. When those two get together…well, I know you've heard what happens."

"Bah!" Lauren snickered as they made their way down the steep stone stairs. "Let them have their fun. They've certainly earned that right."

"That's very true. Nevertheless, there are times when their well-deserved fun, gets out of hand. The servants nearly quit every time!" Olivia said quickly.

All three reached the main floor of the crypt at the same time. They laughed about this.

"Just how do we do that?" Lauren lit a cigarette once they were outside.

"Do what?" Grace asked.

"How do we all reach the main floor at exactly the same time? I mean, we go down the steps single file, and yet we reach the bottom at the same time."

Olivia smiled thoughtfully.

"Luck, I suppose."

Grace and Lauren nodded at his.

"That could be it." Lauren took a long drag off the cigarette.

"Pass me one, Lauren." Olivia held her hand out. Lauren passed her the packet.

"I thought you had your own, Livia?"

"I did, but William smoked them while we were at Grave's End. I meant to buy a packet when we reached London, but I forgot."

She shook a cigarette out of the packet, put it to her lips.

"Lighter." She held her hand out again.

Lauren shook her head.

"And I'm the maid here…"

"Not for long, love." Olivia lit the cigarette.

As soon as she did, she began choking.

Grace pounded her on the back.

"Haven't smoked one in quite some time, have you?"

Olivia shook her head. Her eyes had watered and she was a sickly pale.

"No. I tried to smoke one when we were at Grave's End."

Lauren grinned.

"What do you mean, you _tried_ to smoke one?"

"Every time I tried, it made me choke. Or, it made me horribly ill."

Both Grace and Lauren glanced quickly at each other.

"Anything else happen?"

Olivia looked from Lauren to Grace suspiciously.

"Many things happened while we were there. Why?"

Lauren took another drag from her cigarette.

"Did you eat well?"

Olivia stared blankly at her friend.

"I…well…no." She finally admitted.

Lauren nudged Grace.

"Anything happen between you and the Colonel?"

"We didn't quarrel if that's what you're getting at." Olivia shot back.

Lauren smirked.

"That is definitely _not_ what I was getting at, Livia."

"Well then what?"

"You know very well what I'm trying to say, Livia. Did anything happen between you and the Colonel? As in, did you _sleep_ with him?"

Olivia's mouth dropped open.

"I…"

Lauren's face lit up.

"You did! I knew it!"

Olivia's expression went from shock to amusement.

"Yes, we did sleep together. Not this last time when we were at Grave's End…about three months ago. You know, when Edward came and spent the weekend at the Hall."

"When he brought those awful friends of his with him?" Grace asked.

"Yes. William made me pack in a hurry, too. He couldn't wait to leave!" Olivia laughed at the memory.

Lauren snickered softly.

"Trying to change the subject, are you? Won't work, my dear. So, let me see now…" She tossed her spent cigarette in the bushes, and lit another one. "That would mean, that you slept with him at that time, correct?"

Olivia nodded.

"No, I wasn't trying to change the subject, and yes, that is correct."

Lauren seemed to be calculating numbers in her head.

"Just over three months have gone by, since you were there."

"Yes. Lauren just what are you trying to say?"

Lauren's face lit up in a brilliant smile.

"Oh for crying out loud, Olivia Tavington! You're pregnant!"

Olivia's mouth dropped open once more.

"I'm _what_?"

"P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T." Lauren made a rocking motion with her arms. "As in, you and the Colonel, my dear Livia, are going to be _parents_!"

"What?" Olivia nearly screamed.

Grace giggled.

"Really, Liv, pregnant is pretty self explanatory…"

"Oh do shut up!" Olivia hissed. She seemed flustered.

"You should make an appointment with Doctor Warren, just to make certain."

"I'm going to have to tell William…" Olivia sighed.

"Whoa, slow down there, Livia! No need to get his hopes up…"

"Or make him terribly mad…" Grace pointed out. Olivia turned and glared hard at her.

"I doubt he would be mad, Gracie. I have heard him tell Lady Tavington, he couldn't wait to have children with Liv."

Grace shrugged.

"May have changed his mind?"

"I doubt that, too."

Olivia looked pale and sick.

"I'm not even old enough yet."

"Oh bah! Your birthday is this Thursday. You'll be nineteen…back in the Colonel's day, you would have had about a dozen little Tavington's by now."

Olivia rolled her eyes at Lauren.

"My God, how am I going to tell William this?" Lauren gave her a dangerous look. "I mean, once I know for certain that I am pregnant?"

"You just get him alone and put it to him straight. '_William darling, I am definitely very pregnant.'_" Lauren snickered again.

"Oh yes, that will work nicely." Olivia muttered darkly. "And then there's my grandmother…"

"She will too happy to be getting a great grandchild, to be mad at you. Really, Livia! You worry too bloody much."

Olivia sneered at Lauren.

"If you're so damned certain how they will react to this, why don't _you _tell them?"

"I'm not the pregnant one, Liv."

Olivia shook her head.

"Oh yes, do make sport of this. William will be beside himself…"

"With joy and happiness." Lauren finished Olivia's sentence, much to the other girl's chagrin.

"He is going to be so terribly angry about this…" Olivia muttered.

"Oh stop." Grace remarked.

"Well, he _will_, you know. I think he might have preferred we had been married first."

"Might have thought about that _before_ he bedded you, Liv."

Olivia sighed deeply.

"What a novel idea, Lauren. Sometimes these things just happen."

"That they do, but how _many_ times they happen, is also a novel idea." She lit yet another cigarette. "Just how many times _did_ he bed you, Livia?"

Olivia turned a deep red.

"I cannot believe you just asked me that Lauren Shaw!"

"Do get off your moral high horse, Olivia Tavington!" Lauren snarled. "Just say it. You're among friends here. No one else but us…not unless you think those three in there will hear us?" She jabbed her thumb towards the crypt entrance.

Olivia turned a brighter crimson.

"Fine! He has bedded me about a dozen times! Happy now?"

"Yes. Now how hard was that?" Lauren laughed as Olivia punched her in the arm. "You know you've wanted to tell us for the longest time!"

"You're right, I have been." Olivia smiled reluctantly.

"Why haven't you?" Grace wanted to know.

"There was never a proper time…."

"Really now? Never a proper time to tell your two best friends that the most handsome man in all of Wiltshire has bedded you, is that what you're saying? Because if it is, you're full of it." Lauren raised an eyebrow at her.

Olivia shook her head.

"Maybe, it's because my two best friends would have found a way to turn it into something nasty?"

Grace Tarleton looked aghast.

"I wouldn't have such a thing, Olivia!"

"Oh yes, you would."

"I know I would." Lauren pointed this out happily.

Olivia tilted her head and looked at both of them. Despite how they would have turned her being bedded by Colonel Tavington, into a free for all porn, she couldn't think of two other people she would have wanted to tell. She was comfortable with them. She had known them since she was a small girl, and she trusted them both.

"Great, now I'm like Mrs. Shaw!" Olivia hooted ungracefully.

"Oh my God! We need to hide you away before this hits the London streets!"

"Or, Julia finds out." Grace snickered.

Both stared at her.

"Now that would not be a good thing." Lauren crushed her cigarette with the heel of her shoe.

"Not at all." Olivia agreed.

"What do we do about it?" Grace moved closer to them.

Lauren smiled slowly.

"We stick together on this. Keep it between us, until Liv is certain she is pregnant."

All three smiled.

"Are we agreed on this?" Lauren held her hands out to the two women.

"We are." Grace and Olivia said in unison as they took her hands in theirs.

"Good. We cannot allow anyone to divide us on this matter. Not even the Colonel."

"He has a right to know, Lauren." Olivia remarked.

"And, he will. When the timk is right, he will be told. For now, we keep it between us."

"I don't like this, Lauren."

"You agreed, Liv. No backing out now."

Olivia grinned.

"I'm not backing out…I just don't like keeping anything from William."

Lauren squeezed her hand tightly.

"Don't worry, Liv."

Olivia still seemed unsure about the whole agreement.

"Alright. But I'm warning you Lauren Shaw, if William finds out and wants to know why I never told him…well, I'm throwing _you_ under the trolley!"

Lauren laughed good-naturedly.

"Wouldn't be the first time, Liv. Now, let's do go back to the Hall. I'm starved."

They made their way down the steps to the lawn. After a moment, they disappeared beyond the line of willows that ringed the crypt.

A lone figure stood watching them. A slow, pleased smile spread over the figure's face.

"It is about time, my love."

And with that, Colonel Tavington descended the back steps to the lawn below.


	5. Revisiting Grave's End

**Revisiting Grave's End **

"Even the Cavendish's would not have set foot in such a mausoleum."

~Georgiana, Duchess of Devonshire~

**~~WT~~**

"I have yet to call Doctor Warren, but I suppose I should do it tomorrow." Olivia said casually.

"Good idea, Livia darling." Lauren speared a piece of apple with her fork. "If you don't, I shall be forced into pretending I'm your personal assistant, and call for you."

Olivia laughed at this.

"Oh, I do like the sound of that! Do go ahead and do that, I want to see if they raise a fuss over it."

"That is wrong you know." Grace said. She popped a grape into her mouth, chewed thoughtfully for a moment, than grinned. "I don't believe they will take too kindly to someone pretending to be the future Lady Tavington's assistant."

Lauren shook her head slowly.

"How on earth will they even know, that Liv doesn't have a personal assistant? It's not as if they keep an account of such things. Liv's grandmother has _two_ personal assistants, and no one has questioned _her_ about it."

Grace popped yet another grape into her mouth.

"Either way, Lady Tavington is respected amongst the leading nobility. They give her respect and…"

"A wide berth." Lauren interjected.

"What do you mean by that?" Olivia paused for a second. "Pass me the tea, would you Grace?"

Grace handed her the Royal Rose teapot.

"Do be careful, it's still pretty hot, Liv."

Olivia nodded.

"Thank you, Grace. Now Lauren what did you mean they give my grandmother a wide berth?"

"Just exactly what I said. Everyone _knows_ better than to get on Georgiana Tavington's bad side. You remember what happened to Lady McKinney, don't you?"

Both Grace and Olivia nodded.

"Yes, well she hasn't been seen in the society papers for a long time. Not since, she had that disagreement with your grandmother last autumn. Lady McKinney has become the social piranha."

"Oh I know!" Grace laughed. "Mother said she saw her several weeks ago, and she avoided her."

Lauren snickered.

"Yes, well I doubt there are many of the _ton_ who feel the need to associate with Lady McKinney. They also know better than to go against Lady Tavington. Anyway…" She cut a wedge of cheese, took a large bite out of it, and smiled ruefully. "Back to the matter at hand."

"I know, you're going to make an appointment for me with Doctor Warren, right?"

Lauren nodded.

"Well of course I am! Don't be absurd Olivia! I shall call in the morning, that way, they may be able to get you in by afternoon. No worries darling, your personal assistant shall take care of everything for you."

"What appointment would you be referring to, Miss Shaw?"

A dead silence descended upon the room at the intrusion of this voice. All three women turned to the doorway.

Colonel Tavington stood there smiling.

"I…well…" Lauren stuttered.

"Cat must have your tongue, young lady." He turned to Grace, who seemed to whither under his scrutiny.

"I am certain _you_ will be able to tell me what appointment has been made for my future bride."

Grace glanced from Lauren to Olivia. The later simply shook her head silently.

"Appointment, sir?"

The Colonel nodded briskly.

"Yes, Miss Tarleton, that is what I am trying to find out about."

"Yes, well it's for Olivia." Grace faltered.

He stared solemnly at her for a moment, than smirked.

"Again Miss Tarleton, that is the one thing I _do_ know. What I wish you would tell me is what Olivia's appointment is for."

Once more, she glanced at both Olivia and Lauren. They seemed to be far more interested in the food on their plates.

"Very well, sir. Olivia's appointment is with a Doctor Warren…"

"I see. And what exactly is she seeing this Doctor Warren for?"

Grace shuddered slightly. As much as she adored Tavington, she also found herself unnerved by him.

"Pregnancy, sir." She shuddered again.

"I see." Was his reply.

Olivia looked at Grace for a moment. The poor girl was staring at the wall, no doubt hoping it would open up and swallow her.

"It's alright, Gracie." Olivia said soothingly.

Grace nodded silently.

"Oh for crying out loud! Everyone is acting as if someone died! It's just a bloody doctor's appointment, to see if Livia is pregnant!" Lauren turned a dark look on Tavington. "And _you_, Colonel Tavington will most likely be a father!"

He stared at Lauren for a long time. The expression on his face was unreadable at first. He seemed to be processing what she had just told him.

Then he smiled slowly.

"I know I am to be a father, Miss Shaw."

"Well of course you do, I just told you that!" She hissed.

His smiled widened.

"No, no…what I mean to say is, I overheard the three of you talking at the crypt earlier."

The women looked at each other. They had not been alone apparently.

"That was not a polite thing to be doing, Colonel." Lauren remarked acidly.

The Colonel sneered coolly at her.

"Oh? Well, I was under the impression that the Hall and all the surrounding land belonged to me."

"William…" Olivia cautioned.

He grinned at her.

"My darling, I am simply stating a fact. I was also, under the impression that I could go where I pleased."

"You can, William." Olivia said softly.

His face darkened slightly.

"Be that as it may, it would seem that I am to be confined to the Hall, while my women are about." He turned his gaze to Lauren.

"I never said that, Colonel Tavington."

"It was a hint well given, _and_ well taken." He replied.

Lauren laughed.

"Take it as you wish. I did not say you could not go where you wished. This is, after all, your home and you reign over it."

Grace, who had remained quiet throughout the conversation, finally spoke up.

"It will also belong to Olivia, you know."

Colonel Tavington smiled.

"That is correct, Miss Tarleton. Upon our marriage, she will be Mistress of Tavington Hall, as well as Mistress of our other estates and holdings. Just as _you_, Miss Tarleton, will be Mistress of Willow House."

Grace's mouth dropped open.

"But sir, that title is reserved for the wife of Colonel Tarleton…"

The Colonel chuckled softly.

"Oh my dear, that would be _you_!"

It was both Lauren and Olivia's turn to have their mouths drop open.

"How would you know this, Colonel?" Lauren questioned.

Again, he simply chuckled at this.

"Why Ban is one of my closest friends! Many a time we have discussed his proposing to Miss Tarleton_. _ Just last week…"

"But Mother told him he would need to wait…" Grace said sorrowfully.

"My dear, he need not wait. Lady Georgiana has spoken to your mother and set the matter straight…"

Lauren stifled a laugh.

"I told you girls, no one gets on Lady Tavington's bad side."

Tavington nodded in agreement. His gaze held Lauren's for a moment.

"As for you, Miss Shaw…Lord Morland was married last weekend…"

Lauren went pale.

"He what?"

"Married Lady Crowley. Bad match that one is."

Lauren's pale colour turned to scarlet.

"A bad match? Bad would not begin to cover what it is!" She snarled.

Tavington continued to smile.

"No need to fear…"

"What?" She nearly screamed at him.

"Colonel Hanger will be arriving in a fortnight…"

Lauren turned bright pink at this revelation.

"He will? Oh…"

Olivia nudged her friend happily.

"See, nothing to worry about! You'll have the adorable Colonel Hanger to keep company with. And, he is a Lord…just think, you may end up as Lady Coleraine!"

Grace giggled.

"Oh! There will be another Lady Tavington, another Lady Tarleton a_nd _a Lady Coleraine!"

Olivia seconded this.

"We have an excuse to throw a ball now…"

"What about finding out if you're pregnant, Livia?" Lauren pointed out.

"That, too. Don't forget to make me that appointment tomorrow morning. Yet another reason to throw a ball."

"And, if you are not?" The Colonel asked.

Olivia waved this away.

"It wouldn't matter, William darling. There is always another time, especially, since we will be married before too long."

"Quite true, my love. As to the ball you plan to throw…Hanger arrives in a fortnight, so we can hold the ball the following evening, if that is fine with you ladies?"

They nodded.

"That would work perfectly, William." Olivia smiled.

"My God! We need to find dresses for it! Plus, we need to decide on what type of ball it will be…one just cannot have a ball, and expect everyone to know what to wear." Lauren snatched her handbag off the table, and began rummaging thru it. When she located what she sought, her cell phone, she began searching for various numbers.

"Just what are you doing, Miss Shaw?" Tavington inquired as he watched her punching various keys on the phone. "I have yet to get use to these new devices."

"Vastly different from the eighteenth century, is it not?"

"Indeed it is. In my time, if you wished to know something, you waited for the post rider or the paper."

"Talk about snail mail…" Lauren grunted. Then she brightened as a new thought struck her.

"That's it!"

Grace and Olivia stared at her as if she had gone mad.

"What's it?" Tavington asked.

"The ball! I know the type of ball we can hold!"" She jumped from her chair and headed to the door.

"Where are you going, Lauren?"

"I'll return momentarily, Liv."

The Colonel and the two women stared at each other. All three seemed to believe Lauren Shaw had gone off the deep end.

True to her word, Lauren sauntered back into the room moments later. With her, she carried her laptop.

"Now," She said as she sat down and opened the laptop. "Let's see what we can find on eighteenth century dresses."

"What of the men?" Grace put in.

Lauren raised an eyebrow.

"Oh fine, them, too."

"We certainly can't allow the men to show up in tuxes, while the ladies are in fashions from the eighteenth century, Lauren!" Grace shook her head. "That would look terribly silly."

"Gracie darling, I was speaking about _us_ and what _we_ would be wearing. Once we figure that out, than we send out the invitations stating what they should wear. Men, included. I'm sure Colonel Tavington will wear his Dragoon uniform, as will Colonels Tarleton and Hanger."

"Oh, I do hope they will wear them!" Grace said. "I think they are awfully handsome when they do."

Colonel Tavington cleared his throat loudly.

"Excuse me, ladies…"

Lauren turned to look at him. She seemed taken aback to see that he was still in the room.

"Oh, you're still here?"

"Yes of course I am still here, Miss Shaw!" This seemed to irritate the Colonel somewhat.

Olivia and Grace giggled.

"William, she was just joking with you! I hardly think Lauren would have forgotten you were here."

"Really Colonel, I mean your presence is rather big." Lauren added.

Tavington shook his head and walked over to the drink cart. He poured himself a whiskey, twirled it slightly in the crystal glass, and returned to the table.

"Back to the ball, ladies."

"Where will we hold the ball, Lauren?"

"Gracie what a silly question! We will hold it _here_!"

"Do you think Lady Georgiana will approve of that?"

"Of course my grandmother will approve of it. She was just saying last month, how the Hall could use a nice, rowdy ball to liven it up." Olivia smiled.

"Well that takes care of that than." Lauren muttered as she typed. "Caterers?"

"I'll asked grandmother about that. She'll know a good one to use, if not, she'll hunt one down."

"What about the invitations?" Lauren continued to type as she spoke.

"That duty I'll save for Her Grace." Olivia pulled her own cell phone out and began dialing.

Grace's eyes widened.

"You mean, _the_ Duchess? As in, the _Duchess of Devonshire?"_

Olivia grinned at her.

"Who else would I be referring to?"

"I thought she was at Chatsworth?" Grace seemed puzzled.

"She is, but once she hears about the ball, she'll be in the next carriage here!" Olivia laughed. "You know how she is about parties."

"Will the Duke be with her?" Tavington asked.

"I'm sure he will be."

"Well, he's welcome, as long as they leave that horrid Bess behind!" Lauren growled.

"What, you didn't hear what happened?" Grace looked shocked by Lauren not knowing something.

"No. What happened?"

"The Duke sent her packing a month ago. He finally had enough of her whininess and stupidity."

"About time he woke up! Didn't she cause enough problems in his marriage to the Duchess the first time around?"

"Even Her Grace grew tired of Bess." Grace said stoically.

"Only took them two hundred plus years to grow tired of her…" Lauren said. "I was tired of her after only ten minutes in her company!"

"Lauren really…" Olivia wagged a finger at her. She held her phone to her ear and listened. A disappointed look swept over her face.

"What's wrong, Liv?" Lauren asked as she continued typing.

"Well, it looks as if I need to go to Chatsworth and speak with Her Grace in person."

"Why?" Tavington took a sip of his whiskey.

"According to the outgoing message, they are having problems with their reception."

"Thought they took care of that the last time it happened?" Grace looked a bit dubious about it.

Olivia nodded.

"They did. However, it depends on how bad the weather has been lately…"

"We did have those nasty storms last week. Perhaps that is the problem?" The Colonel remarked. He was still baffled by all the new technology in this century, and didn't know if the weather caused a problem or not.

"That could very well be, darling. So, once I have that appointment with Doctor Warren, I'll make a trip to Chatsworth."

"Perhaps I should go with you?" Tavington looked hopeful.

Olivia smiled warmly at him.

"Hmm, well yes, perhaps you should. The Duke has asked about you, and was wondering when you would visit again. I think it would be pleasant for both of you. Do what you men do when you get together." She laughed.

"Play cards…" Tavington said.

"Stay away from _Faro_, William!" Olivia snapped.

He stared at her briefly, before nodding.

"Yes, darling I shall stay away from it. Besides, I am not very a very good player…."

Olivia laughed.

"I'll say you're not! The last time you played Faro with the Duke…"

"I do not care to remember what happened, Olivia."

Lauren and Grace, however, _did_ want Olivia to remind the Colonel.

"What happened, Liv?" Lauren leaned forward eagerly.

"Well," Olivia looked at Tavington, who smirked back. "Colonel Tavington was doing quite well…in the beginning, that is."

"Very well indeed. I was up by forty." The Colonel stated flatly.

"Wasn't long before he began losing money fast."

Lauren was wide eyed at this, as was Grace.

"How much?" Grace asked.

"Somewhere in the vicinity of about ten thousand pounds."

Lauren's jaw dropped. Grace just stared at the Colonel in disbelief.

"Plus…"

"What? There's more?" Lauren looked as if she could have jumped up and down at this news.

"Oh yes, a bit more. Seems the Colonel here decided that if he wanted to keep the rest of his money, he needed something else to put up. That's when Banastre had the brilliant idea of using…"

"What?" Both Lauren and Grace shouted.

"…_me_." Olivia flashed Tavington a smile.

"He…_WHAT?_" Lauren screamed loudly.

Olivia chuckled good-naturedly. The Colonel sat back in his chair, took a long drink from his glass, and smiled at her.

"Seems I had to spend a week at Chatsworth helping His Grace with his dogs. Not a bad idea really. Taught me quite a bit about his breed and how to take care of them. Gifted me with a puppy, too. So no, not a bad idea at all."

Lauren looked as if she could have slapped the Colonel. She glared darkly at him whenever he looked at her.

"And what did Her Grace have to say about the Colonel losing you in a game of chance?"

Olivia chuckled again.

"Delighted actually. When I was not with the Duke, the two of us were holed up in the library discussing books and whatnot."

"Ah yes, well that was not a very gentlemanly thing to do to your future wife." Lauren pointed out.

For a moment, all present were silent. A servant came into the room, and presented Colonel Tavington with a silver tray.

"The post my Lord."

"Thank you Richards. You may go."

"Yes sir." Richards bowed and left the room.

He thumbed thru the letters in silence. When he came to the last one, he smiled pleasantly.

"Darling, looks as if you will need to go to Grave's End, if you wish to discuss the ball with Her Grace."

Olivia looked at him in confusion.

"Grave's End? Why would they be at one of our estates?"

"Lady Georgiana has given them access to use it whenever they needed to. Looks like they did."

"Oh? What happened to Chatsworth?"

The Colonel scanned the letter again.

"They are renovating it. Could take several months so your grandmother kindly offered them Grave's End until Chatsworth is finished."

"And if Liv's brother comes here for another one of his lovely visits?" Lauren stared the Colonel down.

Tavington glanced at her briefly.

"Well then, I shall take myself off to one of our other estates. Or," He eyed Olivia warmly. "Go pay Tarleton a visit until Edward deems it time to return to whatever hole he has crawled out of."

"Or, just simply go to Grave's End and stay there. It's massive enough for everyone to live there comfortably, and not be in each other's way. Besides, His Grace would get a jolly kick out of you being there, William." Olivia pointed out.

"True, true." Tavington agreed.

"Well, that settles that. We're off to Grave's End after my appointment. Can you girls take care of things on this end?"

Lauren and Grace nodded.

"Don't worry, Liv. We'll have everything taken care of by the time you get back." She tapped a few keys on her laptop, and then looked up at Olivia. "How long do you think you'll be away?"

Olivia turned to the Colonel.

"Three days at the most don't you think, darling?"

He nodded.

"Not longer than that. Enough time to have Her Grace decide on the invitations for the ball and whatever else strikes both of your fancies."

Olivia grinned thoughtfully.

"Knowing Her Grace, we'll be discussing wedding plans as well." She laughed. "Come to think on it, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea? Perhaps grandmother would like to join us at Grave's End?"

Lauren looked horrified by such a thought.

"Livia, your grandmother is almost ninety years old! Wouldn't that be an awfully long trip for her make?"

"Where do you think she was a month ago? I realize she's almost ninety, but she gets round better than we do!"

"Of course she does, sweetie, but it _is_ such a long trip. By train, and then by carriage…really, I doubt it could be good for her."

"Lady Georgiana is a hearty woman, Miss Shaw. She has made the trip to Grave's End numerous times…" The Colonel remarked.

Lauren shook her head.

"I can see I've been shot down by all present on this…"

Grace grinned faintly.

"I'm with Liv on this. Lady Georgiana will definitely want to visit with the Devonshires. If she loaned the estate to them, she did so for a reason. It's closer to Chatsworth, and not too far from here. Certainly closer than London."

"I'm just thinking of her ladyship's well-being…" Lauren stated.

"Since when?" Olivia eyed her curiously.

"What do you mean, since when?"

"Well, you've never seemed concerned about my grandmother's well-being before."

Lauren screwed her face into an expression of mock disappointment.

"I have _always_ been concerned, Livia! She's been like my own grandmother ever since mine passed away four years ago. I'm just worried the trip to Grave's End, may be _her _end."

Olivia smiled warmly.

"I'm terribly sorry, Lauren. But you really needn't worry about grandmother. She just had her yearly visit to old Doctor Grenville, and he said she's healthy as a horse."

"And, just as stubborn as one, too." The Colonel snickered softly.

"Exactly! So see Lauren, nothing to worry about. Knowing grandmother, she'll be the only one of us _not_ complaining about how horrid the trip is!"

Lauren smiled.

"Alright than. Better ask her soon, because I'm making your appointment in the morning, and you said you wanted to leave right after that."

"Yes, you're right Lauren." Olivia turned to Grace. "Would you mind terribly, if I asked you to go and inquire whether grandmother would like to go with us?"

Grace shook her head.

"I don't mind at all. Where is she right now?"

"Lady Georgiana would be in the conservatory having her noon tea." Tavington said.

"Right, I'll return shortly." Grace stood up from her chair and hurried out of the room.

The rest of the group continued to discuss the trip to Grave's End. Moments later, not only had Grace returned, but also Lady Georgiana was with her. She swung a chair out from the table, and plopped down into it. A look of pure bliss was written all over face.

"You better believe I want to go to Grave's End with you and the Colonel. I couldn't imagine not going, especially since the Devonshire's are there. Haven't seen Gee in months, though I did speak with her earlier in the week. Bad timing that they decided to renovate Chatsworth now."

"Why?" Tavington inquired.

"For one thing, the _Season _isjust about to get underway…" Lady Tavington grinned at this.

"Sad that Devonshire House was demolished." Grace sighed softly.

"Yes, very sad. I remember the parties, the balls and the political intrigues! Was a sad day when the government decided to tear it down." Lady Tavington sighed heavily.

"Yes it was." The Colonel said wistfully. "I visited Devonshire House numerous times, and always marveled at how grand it really was. A monstrous pile of stone but grand nevertheless."

"We've only seen pictures of it, along with the many paintings. It did seem grand." Lauren smiled.

"I never understood the need for that hideous brick wall. What were they thinking when they put that thing up?" Grace asked.

Lady Georgiana snickered.

"No idea, my dear. It was truly an eyesore, but no one seemed to mind, what they were interested in, was on the _inside_."

"Doesn't matter now, being as it's gone for good. Now Chatsworth, there's an impressive pile of stone!" The Colonel laughed.

"Have you been to Althorp? I think it's vastly more impressive than Chatsworth, but Chatsworth is more welcoming. Reminds me quite a bit of The Hallows, actually." Lady Georgiana waved her hands in the air. "I'd rather spend time at Chatsworth then Althorp. Gloomy place."

"So is Grave's End." Olivia reminded her grandmother.

"Oh I know, Livia darling. That is one reason I loaned it to the Devonshires. Both have remarked how much they enjoy visiting Grave's End, so it seemed a perfect idea to loan it out to them. I alerted the staff about their arriving, and made certain everything was in order."

"I will have to inform them again, that we will be arriving in due course." The Colonel shifted in his chair.

"When are we to leave, William?" Lady Georgiana smiled at him.

"After Olivia's appointment." He replied.

She turned to her granddaughter.

"And what appointment would we have, Livia?"

Olivia blushed slightly.

"It's to see if I am with child, grandmother."

Lady Georgiana's face lit up in amazement.

"Oh!" Was all she could utter.

Colonel Tavington grinned proudly.

"It is not confirmed just yet, but I am certain she is with child. The ball that the women plan to have is mainly for the arrival of Colonel Hanger. However, if Olivia is with child, it will be a double celebration."

This news had the intended affect on Lady Georgiana Tavington. Her despair over the demolition of Devonshire House was soon turned to jubilation over not only Colonel Hanger, but because what the Colonel had predicted years ago seemed to be coming true. Indeed, she was terribly excited about it.

"Good enough reasons to hold a ball. I am sure Colonel Hanger will be quite pleased that you are doing this in his honour." She smiled broadly. "Will that handsome rake, Banastre Tarleton be there, as well?"

All four looked at her.

"Oh of course he will, grandmother. I'm surprised you said he was handsome!" Lauren winked at her.

Lady Georgiana laughed heartily.

"Do not forget I said handsome _rake_." She turned her attention to Grace. "Child, I do believe he will be asking you a certain question soon."

Grace, who had been eating her way thru the fruit and cheese, stopped and smiled at Lady Tavington.

"Aye, that is what the Colonel has informed me of."

"Do not worry about your Mother. I had to set her straight on a few things. She seems to be under the impression, that you are too young to marry the Colonel. Bah! I told her she was simply mad that the handsome man did not ask _her_ for her hand in marriage. She tried to argue the point, but I set her straight on that, as well. Cannot for the life of me, see why he would want to marry your Mother. The woman is insufferable!"

Grace laughed at this.

"That she is, and I'm sure he realized he would not be the only man in her life."

"Sounds like your mother, Lauren." Olivia snickered.

"Yes, but Lady Tarleton is a bit more discreet." Lauren informed them.

"Not by much." Lady Georgiana stated. "I have had to speak with both of them on their conduct."

"Oh? Why?" Olivia asked.

"I just bet the Ladies of the _ton_ had something to do with that."

"Indeed they did, Miss Lauren. They were all sorts of riled up over the Ladies Tarleton and Shaw and their revolving doors of gentlemen."

"And they came to you about it?" Grace asked.

"Of course, my dear Gracie! I am, after all, still the leader of the _ton_. I am hoping to pass it onto Olivia after I die."

"I am certain the women will not be too happy about that." The Colonel sneered.

Lady Georgiana muttered something under her breath.

"Oh yes, they will be up in arms over my granddaughter taking over the _ton_. As if they have any say in whom I put in my place! Besides, Her Grace has already assured me, that she will stand with Olivia if need be. With the Duchess of Devonshire in her corner, Olivia will be well placed to take it over. I am not worried about it."

"Well, you have many more years left, Georgiana. By that time, Olivia will have been married for some time, and we will have children. Plus," He glanced at them. "This ball will help them see that _Lady_ Olivia Tavington is a force to be reckoned with."

"That's true_,_" Lauren interrupted. "But won't they have a problem with the fact that you and Olivia are not married?"

The Colonel sneered coldly.

"And I should care, why?"

"It would be a serious disadvantage to leading the _ton_, wouldn't it?"

Lady Georgiana shook her head quickly.

"Yes, but they cannot say much about it."

"And why is that, grandmother?"

"Because, when I first began my tenure as the leader of it, your grandfather and I were not married. Her Grace is the one who put me up for it. She told them in no uncertain terms, that they could either accept me, or deal with her. Well, they accepted me, and much to their horror, still had to deal with Gee!" She laughed.

"Bet that was a major shock to them." Lauren remarked happily.

"Indeed it was! After she was finished with them, they were the quietest group ever!"

"Now that is something I would've loved to have seen." Olivia smiled. "Was my mother part of it?"

A strange look came over Lady Georgiana's face. It was a mixture of disgust and coldness.

"No." She said bluntly.

Olivia couldn't understand why her grandmother's mood had changed so abruptly at the mention of her mother being part of the _ton_.

"I thought she was." She finally said after a moment's hesitation.

The disgusted look reappeared.

"She was not good enough for the _ton_." She spat.

"Why would they not think my mother wasn't good enough?"

Lady Tavington burst into laughter.

"_They_? No, not them. _Me_." She snarled.

Olivia was stunned. She glanced at the Colonel, who had gotten up and was refilling his drink. He shook his head, and then seated himself next to her.

"Why would you think that, grandmother?"

"Because, she was a fool! She married my son, and that made her foolish!"

"But grandmother…I…" Olivia seemed perplexed.

"I know, my dear. You would not be here, were it not for those two fools. I kept them away from you as best I could. I sent them to the Devonshire's hoping against hope, that they would learn how to not be idiots and fools. But no! His Grace could no longer tolerate them, and turned them out. I cannot blame him for doing so, and I was terribly sorry for sending them there. Gee and the Duke kept telling me not to be sorry, that I had tried to _fix_ the bad. I suspect that I did not try hard enough. They returned to the Hall worse than ever."

"But the ton…"

"Gee refused to allow your mother to be part of it. _I_ refused her that privilege. Then she had you. Once again, I hoped she would change, but it just made her worse. Made both of them worse. I thought having a daughter would make her see reason. Two boys had turned her into a simpering whiner. Having you put her beyond help."

"My father?"

"Angry bastard! Angry that Vivian had a daughter! Angry that I insisted they both kept away from you! Angry when I first sent you to Gee and the Duke! Even angrier, when he learned you called the Duke, '_papa.'_"

"But…the Duke was like a father to me…what did he expect me to do?" Olivia hissed.

"If I recall correctly, Olivia darling, you called Her Grace, '_mama_.' Byron was beyond angry at that."

Olivia looked murderous.

"Why? He hated me! He was always saying how he wanted to drown me when I was born! I never saw Vivian until I was ten years old! By that time, I did not care to think of her as my mother. For all intents and purposes, Georgiana was, _is_, my mother."

"And the Duke?" The Colonel asked softly.

"He is my father. Byron Tavington no longer exists to me, and he gave up his rights the moment I was born. The moment he uttered the words _'I should have drowned you the second you were born you bitch!'_ He lost his rights to be called my father."

Lady Georgiana nodded.

"Yes, for all purposes, you have only one set of parents. The Duke and Duchess of Devonshire. Any who inquire about it; will be told they adopted you when you were a baby."

"The only thing Vivian ever did for me came the day she was on her death bed. She told me to always seek out the Colonel, and to never allow Byron access. She needn't have worried, he disappeared the same day she died."

Lauren and Grace, who had been following the conversation with rapt attention, could not take it any longer.

"Where did Byron disappear to?" Both asked.

"I prefer to believe he is deceased." Tavington sneered.

"As do I." Lady Georgiana added.

"I hope not only is he deceased, but in Hell." Olivia snapped.

"Hell would still be too good for the likes of him." The Colonel muttered. "I should have killed him when I had the chance."

Olivia, Grace and Lauren looked at him in awe.

"Why?" Lauren asked.

"When Olivia was ten years old. I came upon him trying to strike her, which is something I could not abide by. And, certainly could not stand by and allow to happen."

Lady Georgiana snickered.

"I should have let you kill him when Tobias wished you to. I was a fool to have stopped you then, and a fool to have stopped you now."

"It was not your fault Georgiana. You were only thinking of Olivia."

"What about my brothers, Liam and Edward?" Olivia eyed both the Colonel and her grandmother.

"What of them?" He asked. He seemed bored by just the mention of their names.

"Edward was the only one who tried to protect me from Byron. He was whipped for his troubles, but still, he tried. Liam, on the other hand…would have helped Byron drown me."

She trailed off into silence. When no one spoke, Lauren cleared her throat loudly.

"Why in the name of God, are we sitting here discussing this horribly depressing subject? We have a ball to get ready for, and a possible baby! Not to mention, a wedding to plan." She pointed at the Colonel then Olivia. "And, I'm sure Her Grace is probably just itching to get her hands on the wedding plans!"

"Her Grace…" Olivia began, but was cut off by her grandmother.

"Child, you know Gee as your mother. You need not continue calling her by her title."

Olivia smiled happily.

"_Mama_ is sure to want to collaborate on the wedding. And, once she hears about the ball…"

"She already knows, dear." Lady Georgiana giggled.

"Your grandmother called Grave's End the second I asked if she wanted to make the trip with you and the Colonel. Her Grace is beside herself with excitement."

"And papa? How did he take the news of the ball?"

"He is actually quite excited about it, himself. Ever since that dreadful Lady Foster left, he is much happier."

"I'm glad he is happy. I never liked when she was around. Even when I was growing up at Chatsworth, I always felt she was intruding, and that she should not have been there. The atmosphere was always so heavy and thick with anger. She, of course, thrived on it."

"I am still wondering just _how_ she managed to come forward in time. I know she did not come with Gee or the Duke. I wonder…" Lady Tavington trailed off. She was obviously bothered by this.

Colonel Tavington sat drumming his fingers on the oak dining table. He too, seemed to be thinking. After a moment, he smiled slowly.

"I do believe your son had something to do with that, Georgiana."

"He would not have dared!" She growled.

"Oh yes, he would have. You said it yourself he is a fool. A _dangerous_ fool. This would have been his way of punishing the Devonshire's for, at least in his mind, stealing his daughter…"

"He hated her, William!"

"I know he did, darling, but he most likely still thought of her as his property. Two highly influential aristocrats came along and took his property away, and there was nothing he could do about it."

"See, he is a fool to even think Olivia was _his_! As I said, she has only one set of parents, and that is Gee and the Duke. Hopefully, he died awhile ago." Lady Tavington muttered.

"Even if he is dead, I believe he had something to do with Lady Foster coming forward. You recall how disgruntled the Duke was to see her again…" The Colonel stated.

"Not to mention Gee's reaction to Bess's arrival. The Duke told me she had a terrible fit over it."

"Wasn't she Her Grace's best friend back then?" Lauren wanted to know.

"More a manipulator then a friend." The Colonel replied.

"I thought that the first time I met her." Lauren recalled stoically. "Didn't like her at all, and said as much to her. She seemed to regard me as just a mere servant!"

"Bah!" Lady Georgiana hissed. "If anyone should have been regarded as a mere servant, it should have been her. I never understood Gee's fascination with Lady Foster. I asked her once about it and she finally admitted she had been duped, and manipulated into feeling sorry for her. I always believed Gee should have been more careful about her friends. Thankfully, she is now, and that's all that matters."

"No matter, the woman is long gone now. We need not worry about her." Grace remarked.

"That is very true, Gracie." Lady Georgiana smiled. "William shouldn't you be calling Grave's End?"

The Colonel nodded and rose from his chair.

"I suppose I better. Though, with the Devonshire's there, I am sure everything is in strict order."

"I should think it would be, William. Mama surely would have them running about!" Olivia laughed.

The Colonel also laughed.

"I can imagine she does! Not to mention the Duke is probably running the stables in military style."

Lady Georgiana snickered.

"Don't forget the kennels."

The Colonel seemed surprised by the mention of the kennels.

"The Duke, I take it, brought his hounds?"

"Of course he did. Never leaves them long."

Tavington's brow furrowed.

"Well as long as the kennel hands keep the Duke's hounds and mine separated…"

Lady Georgiana smiled slightly.

"You do not desire a breeding with one of the Devonshire Hounds? I have heard that his latest bitch has men up and down England clamouring for even one breeding!"

"Oh? Perhaps I should discuss a breeding to one of my males?" He said thoughtfully.

"Might be a perfect match." Olivia said. "You have males that are perfect for stud."

"Yes well, I shall discuss it with the Duke when we have settled in at Grave's End." He paused at the door. "Amongst other things we shall discuss."

"And what pray tell, would those other things be, William?" Lady Georgiana eyed him.

A slow cold sneer graced his handsome face.

"Just how Lady Elizabeth Foster arrived here."

**A/N: Sorry this is so bloody long, but I had much to write! Also, please kindly review! Only two reviews? *sniffles***

**~The Baroness~**


	6. The Devonshores

The Devonshires

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you finally call me mama openly!"

~Georgiana, Duchess of Devonshire~

**WT**

Fifteen minutes passed. Then another fifteen went by. Georgiana Cavendish, the Duchess of Devonshire, stood on the steps of Grave's End Manor and waited. She knew they should have been here half an hour ago, but had yet to arrive.

She was momentarily startled as she heard the huge black oak doors open behind her. She turned slightly to see the Manor's head of housekeeping, Claudia Shoal, emerging from inside.

"Your Grace, there is a call for you."

"Did they say who it is?" Georgiana inquired.

"Yes Your Grace. A Lady Georgiana Tavington." Claudia replied coolly.

Georgiana's eyes widened with worry. She pushed passed the housekeeper and hurried into the library. She snatched up the phone, and barely controlling her worry, she yelled into the phone.

"My God, Ana what has happened?"

A low chuckle met her question.

"Gee, you can stop worrying. Nothing happened, other than the train being late."

Gee heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank God! I thought something terrible had happened."

"Why would you think something like that, Gee?" Lady Tavington laughed softly.

The Duchess did not find this a laughing matter.

"You should have been here half an hour ago, Ana! I was half mad with worry, and nearly told the Duke to go out looking for you!"

"Nothing happened, Gee, so you can stop worrying." Lady Tavington replied stoically.

"Thank God." She said again.

A moment's silence followed, but Lady Tavington soon broke it.

"Well, _something_ has happened, but that is something we will discuss when we arrive at Grave's End."

This peeked the Duchess' interest.

"Oh? Do tell!"

Lady Tavington laughed.

"All I shall say is this; _you_ will be a grandmother in about six months."

"Oh my…Olivia…" Gee gripped the phone tightly in her hand.

"We shall discuss it further once we get there, Gee. The carriage is here, along with the supply wagon."

"Oh yes, must not keep them waiting, Ana."

"No, of course not. Besides, the Colonels…"

"_Colonels?"_

"Yes, Colonel Tavington _and_ Colonel Tarleton." Lady Tavington replied sharply.

"I knew Colonel Tavington would be coming, but not Colonel Tarleton." The Duchess laughed. "The Duke will be pleasantly surprised."

"Indeed he will be, Gee. Tarleton wants to have a look at the Duke's hounds, as does William." Ana said.

"Well, as long as our men are occupied, we women can conduct our business in private."

"True indeed. However, William has things he wishes to discuss with the Duke, and that involves a_ll_ of us."

Gee smirked to herself.

"Right, I shall pass that along to the Duke." She heard Olivia's voice in the background.

"Gee, Olivia wants to speak to you. I will see you in about an hour, and I do mean, an hour."

The Duchess could hear them conversing softly. After a moment, Olivia came on the line.

"Mama!"

"Oh…" Gee uttered softly.

"Are you alright, mama?" Olivia sounded concerned.

"Fine darling." She sighed deeply. "It is just I have waited so long to hear you call me that.."

"Oh mama, I…"

"You still think of me as such, Olivia?" Gee asked.

"Of course I do! Olivia sounded slightly offended by this. "You have always been there for me…you and papa."

Gee sighed deeply.

"And, we shall be there always." She replied warmly. She could hear the others in the background.

"Oh drat! The carriages are here. I best get off the line so we can get moving." Olivia laughed.

"Oh good. Your grandmother said you would arrive within an hour." Gee smiled despite not truly believing that.

"An hour? Really, it's more of an hour and a half!" Olivia laughed again.

"I thought as much. I mean honestly, you are coming from Kensington! Sometimes I think your grandmother is off her rocker!"

"You and me both, mama." Olivia snickered.

Gee could still hear the others. A familiar voice drew her attention for a brief moment.

"Colonel Tarleton is coming, as well. Or, so your grandmother said."

Olivia giggled softly.

"Oh yes, he is! This will definitely be a very, very _interesting_ visit."

The Duchess smiled to herself.

"I'll say it will be. Where Ban Tarleton is concerned, there will never be a dull moment. Your papa will be very pleased that he is coming along." Gee inhaled quickly before continuing. "Both Colonels are always a pleasant surprise."

"Of course they are, mama. William has been looking forward to visiting Grave's End again. And, I know it's been months, since Ban has been there. He was having hound withdrawal apparently!"

"Oh he was, was he?" Gee laughed. "He will have hounds aplenty when he arrives. He'll just love the new horses, as well."

"Yes, William said we acquired new horses. He said papa did, as well. Yes, this will keep the men very busy."

"Indeed it will." Gee agreed. "Well now, you best be getting to the carriages. We do not wish for that hour and a half, to turn into two hours and a half!"

Olivia laughed deeply into the phone.

"Indeed not! We'll be along as soon as we can. Tell papa I send my love."

"I shall do so, darling." Gee replied happily.

They rang off. Gee sat holding the phone for a long time.

"She calls me mama." The Duchess smiled warmly to herself. "After all this time."


End file.
